Draft beer is sold by brewers and distributers in kegs of different sizes that contain different quantities of beer. These kegs are frequently sold to individuals for personal use such as at parties and other social functions. The most popular sizes are referred to as quarter kegs and half kegs. Quarter kegs or barrels contain about 31 quarts of beer, while half kegs or barrels contain about 62 quarts of beer. These kegs are difficult to handle because they are unwieldy and heavy and are difficult to transport, frequently being placed in the trunk of a car or in the bed of a pick-up truck. The shape of the kegs is cylindrical, with the height being greater than the diameter. The most stable position is horizontal, however, unless otherwise restrained, the cylindrical shape of the keg causes it to roll.
Various pallets are available for transporting and storing kegs. However, these devices typically are designed to hold a plurality of kegs, and are useful for truckers to transport a plurality of kegs from the brewery to the distributors, but are not of much use to the individual who typically must transport the keg from the distributor or point of sale to his/her home.
One such device, set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,003 to Rose et al. discloses a twin sheet pallet formed from a pair of thermoplastic material sheets comprising top and bottom platforms with a plurality of four columns projecting from the bottom platform to provide support for the device when loaded with four barrels or kegs. A plurality of parallel ribs provides both a method of joining the platforms as well as rigidity. A series of legs extending down from the bottom surface corresponds with a series of pockets in the top surface to allow the devices to be nested when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,678 to McClellan discloses a stacking and transporting device for a pair of beer kegs. The upper surface includes a pair of saddles for receiving a horizontally-oriented beer keg over a vertically-oriented beer keg. The device also includes apertures through the cylindrical side of the device to permit ready access for beer-dispensing means such as hoses connected to a valve.
Another device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,599 to Brown et al. discloses a saddle adapted to hold and restrain a pair of kegs on top of each other. The saddle has a concave bottom portion that rests atop an upright or vertically oriented keg and a top portion that includes a pair of spaced shoulders to support the horizontally oriented keg.
However, none of the prior art devices addresses the problem associated with transporting individual kegs or barrels of beer. What is needed is a lightweight device to facilitate handling of a keg of beer, while also providing the required stability to transport a keg of beer on the bed of a pick-up truck or in the trunk or rear of a vehicle.
Propane is another substance that is typically sold in tanks of different sizes that contain different quantities of propane. These tanks are frequently sold to individuals for personal use in gas grills or for supplying the fuel for gas logs in a home. One of the most popular sizes of propane tanks is a 20 lb. tank which contains approximately 20 pounds of propane fuel. These tanks, like beer kegs, are also difficult to handle and transport because they are unwieldy, heavy and frequently need to be placed in the trunk of a car or in the bed of a pick-up truck for transport. The shape of the tanks is substantially cylindrical, with the height being greater than the diameter. The propane tank is frequently stood upright for transport, however, unless otherwise restrained, the cylindrical shape of the tank causes it tip over and the roll around the car or truck uncontrolled, which can be a potential safety hazard.
Various devices have been developed for the transportation of a single propane tank. However, these devices are either complicated to use, difficult to load with the propane tank or are unstable when loaded with a propane tank. Therefore, what is needed is a lightweight and easy to use device to facilitate handling of a propane tank, while also providing the required stability to transport a propane tank on the bed of a pick-up truck or in the trunk or rear of a vehicle.